O amor é inevitável
by Misure Foxtail
Summary: O ÚLTIMO CAP.4!Sesshoumaru e Rin se reencontram, mas ela fica dividida entre os humanos que a acolheram e seu antigo protetor...
1. Rin?

**Olá, essa fic é do Sesshoumaru e da Rin, quando eles se reencontram.Eu adoro os dois....bom, espero que gostem....**

O silêncio naquela tarde era quase absoluto e apenas os grilos cantavam solitariamente anunciando uma noite quente de verão.Sesshoumaru andava lentamente afastando qualquer animal de seu caminho pela simples imposição de sua presença, os olhos indescritivelmente centrados em algum objetivo desconhecido e o manto imaculado colando no corpo por causa do calor. O yokai verde e servo fiel do taiyokai acompanhava seu Lord em passos curtos, porém rápidos.

Cerca de quatro anos atrás, uma garota humana acompanhava aqueles dois, mas isso era passado porque ela havia partido, indo refugiar-se em alguma aldeia pelo mundo feudal.Na época ela tinha 12 anos e em uma tarde de verão como aquela havia declarado seu amor inocente por seu guardião de cabelos prateados.Sesshoumaru, porém, era firme em suas convicções e havia sido indiferente o bastante para fazer a pequena Rin decidir ir embora.Ela partiu.Sozinha, desprotegida, triste, na total escuridão...Durante alguns dias caminhou indo refugiar-se do sol e da chuva embaixo de árvores e por um tempo teve a esperança de que o taiyokai aparecesse e a levasse consigo.Não aconteceu.Até mesmo Jaken demorou um tempo para entender que Sesshoumaru andaria firmemente para o lado oposto do que a garota havia tomado e não voltaria, não a procuraria.

Por quê?- Ela se perguntou muitas vezes-Por quê ele não podia amá-la? Por quê ele a protegia, mas não demonstrava nenhum sentimento por ela?Será que um dia ele sentiria sua falta?-Ela se perguntou em vão nas suas primeiras noites sozinhas e suas perguntas e sentimentos nunca desapareceram totalmente, a verdade é que a cada mês, cada ano, cada noite fria e dias chuvosos, chorava por ele, chorava por alguém que nunca havia lhe feito um carinho ou sequer dado um sorriso.Apesar disso por algum motivo edepois de muito tempo, percebeu que não era culpa dele.Ela é que havia se iludido, se enganado por achar que já que ele havia a deixado entrar em sua vida, talvez um dia pudesse deixá-la entrar em seu coração também.Grave erro e agora ela pagava por tê-lo amado, por ter revelado tal sentimento, estava longe dele.Ela é que havia escolhido partir, mas sabia que não havia outra maneira, ela não conseguiria viver ao lado dele, com tanta frieza e indiferença, simplesmente não suportaria.Foi embora sim, logo ela que a cada noite desde muito pequena rezava para nunca se separar dele. Havia partido para tentar recomeçar uma vida normal, mas já nem se lembrava como era viver em uma vila com várias pessoas.Caminhando de cabeça baixa, sabia teria que ser assim e em algumas semanas desde sua dolorosa separação, foi reintegrada ao convívio social em um lugar entre altos montes e um lago cristalino.

Na noite em que Rin partira Sesshoumaru estava acordado.Apesar dos olhos levemente cerrados, ele estava atento a todos os movimentos dela.Durante aquela noite ele a acompanhou através da escuridão enquanto Jaken dormia babando sobre o próprio corpo minúsculo.Quando Rin finalmente chegou em uma estrada, Sesshoumaru teve certeza que ela não demoraria muitos dias a encontrar uma vila e então rapidamente desapareceu.Rin sentiu um vento circular passar por ela, mas para sua infelicidade não havia nada ao seu redor, mais uma vez havia sentido o coração esvaziar depois de mais uma falsa esperança.Na manhã seguinte Sesshoumaru não respondeu as perguntas de Jaken, apenas seguiu sua viajem de volta as terras que lhe pertenciam, não estava arrependido, nunca se arrependia do que fazia, então nisso não seria diferente, mas mentindo pra si mesmo fingiu que não sentia falta de ouvir aquela voz que de hora em hora invadia seus ouvidos.Muitas vezes depois pensou a respeito do que havia acontecido, mas mesmo assim mantinha o orgulho com a mesma linha de pensamento que tivera naquela noite quando decidira que não se rebaixaria aos caprichos daquela humana.Se ela pensou que ele pediria para que ela não fosse embora, enganou-se amargamente, mas talvez fosse melhor assim mesmo.Era melhorque ela fosse embora para sempre porque para alguém como ele, sentimentos típicos de humanos eram restritos a eles e não deveriam afetar yokais, ainda mais de uma linhagem tão pura e importante como a dele.Ela falara naquele dia sobre amor, mas isso não o interessava, por vezes quando pensava em tudo que ela dissera com os olhos brilhantes e o rosto corado, ficava até com uma certa raiva.Ele havia ressuscitado Rin, cuidado dela, a protegido e em troca ela queria confundi-lo?Tentar envenená-lo com palavras doces?Estar ao lado dele como esposa num futuro próximo e lhe dar um reles meio-yokai como herdeiro?Era muita falta de consideração por parte daquela infeliz-pensava ele sempre que por algum motivo, piscava os olhos e numa fração de segundos vislumbrava a imagem da pequena...

- Ssssssenhor sssesssssshouamru para onde nósss essstamossss indo?- perguntou Jaken enquanto corria mais uma vez para não ficar para trás.

O Lord das terras do oeste não respondeu, estava muito ocupado pensando a respeito dos invasores de uma parte de suas terras:

- O território do meu pai, como ousam invadi-lo?Esses humanos irão sentir a minha ira, eles acham que podem se apossar daquele lugar, mas estão muito enganados...

Desde que Narak havia sido derrotado por ele e por seu meio-irmão desprezível, Sesshoumaru nutria a vontade de se apossar de tudo que era seu por direito, mas só depois que Rin partira, ele finalmente voltou ao lugar onde havia nascido e crescido para se tornar o legítimo dono de tudo.Não precisara matar Inuyasha.Seu meio-irmão não parecia interessado em ficar com nada além da espada que infelizmente Sesshoumaru não pôde obter.Durante os últimos anos o taiyokai expulsara todos os yokais de seu território e agora só faltava um vilarejo de humanos que a cada ano aumentava mais e mais.

- Pragas...Isso é o que eles são-sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto as narinas começavam a sentir o cheiro típico de vários humanos.

Ele continuou andando com a certeza de que se aproximava do local onde os humanos habitavam.Era um lugar bem escondido entre a vegetação, mas mesmo não vendo nada além de folhas verdes ele tinha certeza que estava próximo.O vento soprava fortemente a favor dele fazendo os olhos cor de âmbar se fecharem por causa da fina poeira do ar que o incomodava.Derrepente os ouvidos captaram um som melodioso, parecia distante, mas mesmo assim ele conseguia perceber que era uma música.Ele parou por um momento se concentrando no som que se confundia com o barulho do vento.Pouco a pouco aquela música foi ecoando dentro de sua cabeça e sem que ele percebesse seus pensamentos voaram para o passado e ele quase sarcasticamente achou que estava ficando louco.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru sempre volte pra mim....

Os olhos abriram bruscamente, o som era muito real, mas como?Como poderia ouvir aquela música se apenas uma pessoa cantava aquilo?Como poderia ser seu nome sendo pronunciado se a dona da canção havia partido para uma vida simples para o lado oposto de suas terras?Sesshoumaru voltou a caminhar indo diretamente para o local que emitia aquelas palavras intimamente conhecidas.O coração batia mais forte, estranhou, nem lembrava que ainda o possuía.

- Fique aqui Jaken- disse rispidamente enquanto com uma velocidade surpreendente ele se movia para onde tinha certeza que encontraria...Rin?

**Definitivamente não foi a minha melhor fic, mas eu prometo melhorar...de qualquer maneira esperem o próximo cap.Provavelmente vai ser um pouco songfic.**

**bjus, até....**


	2. mesmo cheiro

**Olá, essa é a continuação, decidi não fazer um songfic, mas cho que tow melhorando e até tive umas idéias legais...Boa leitura e valew pra quem mandou review...**

**OBS: O Sesshoumaru e a Rin são personagens do Inuyasha, mas o Mitzu eu inventei pra agitar a história....bju**

Os espinhos raspavam em sua pele enquanto ele se movia velozmente, em poucos instantes estaria próximo da dona daquela voz que cantava a canção existente mais conhecida por ele.A mão adiantou-se entre os ramos de um arbusto dando passagem para o resto do corpo que passou com mais calma enquanto os olhos sempre atentos tentavam vislumbrar a imagem de um alguém muito especial.A melodia havia cessado, mas aquele cheiro não lhe deixava dúvida de que suas suspeitas estavam rigorosamente corretas e que aquela criatura que ele farejava agora era a mesma que partira há alguns anos atrás em uma noite de grande cautela e sem emitir nenhum barulho, ele se aproximou quase prendendo a respiração para que ninguém reparasse em sua presença.A cabeça levantou ligeiramente e ele finalmente pôde ver a imagem de alguém.

Uma mulher muito jovem colhia algumas ervas com uma grande cesta debaixo dos braços, parecia distraída e ao mesmo tempo contente com tal tarefa.Os cabelos negros estavam parcialmente presos com uma fita laranja e vermelha um pouco desbotada, enquanto o vestido simples e maltrapilho nas pontas arrastava no chão encobrindo os pés pequenos.

Será que ele havia se enganado ao farejá-la?Aquela mulher não podia ser a pequena Rin. - pensou por alguns instantes antes que ele percebesse o quanto estava sendo ingênuo.Os olhos fecharam-se momentaneamente, se fosse um hábito seu, teria sorrido. É claro que ela havia mudado, que tinha crescido, afinal isso era normal para os humanos.Enquanto ele poderia levar séculos para mudar sua forma, um humano comum precisava de menos de um ano para mudar bruscamente.Era isso que havia acontecido: Rin...Havia crescido afinal.A forma de seu rosto estava diferente, menos arredondada, as curvas femininas acentuavam-se no vestido levemente apertado e os cabelos estavam compridos e mais brilhantes.Seu tamanho havia aumentado mais não muito de forma que ela ainda parecia pequena e frágil aos olhos dele, mas mesmo assim havia uma grande mudança.Se não fosse pelo cheiro indescritivelmente igual e constante, diria que era outra pessoa.

A garganta dele estava seca e ele podia sentir que estava coberto por muita adrenalina.Os efeitos eram intensos como se ele estivesse em uma luta violenta contra algum yokai muito forte, ele, porém, lutava apenas contra si mesmo, contra todos os pensamentos e sentimentos que borbulhavam em seu corpo imortal.

Rin abaixou mais uma vez para pegar alguma erva, porém a mão desviou-se da rota que ia tomar e acabou arrancando uma flor em vez das outras plantinhas ao redor.Ficou parada durante alguns segundo deixando o caule rolar entre seus dedos e observando atentamente os movimentos das pétalas.Sesshoumaru respirou um pouco mais fortemente – aquela era a flor que ela costumava colher e presenteá-lo quando ainda o seguia.Rin levantou-se botando a flor atrás de uma das orelhas enquanto ajeitava melhor o cabelo.Ele não sabia o que fazer, o que falar, pela primeira vez estava sem ação, sem nenhum plano em mente, se algum inimigo quisesse pegá-lo desprevenido, a hora era aquela, parecia hipnotizado, um pouco desnorteado.Talvez quem o visse não dissesse isso, mas Jaken que o acompanhava havia décadas, com certeza teria reparado na estranha e quase notável expressão em seu rosto.Um dos pés moveu-se para trás, talvez fosse melhor ir embora, não teria o que dizer para ela, não havia motivo para mostrar que estava por lá.O pé encostou-se ao chão quebrando um galho e fazendo um barulho.Rin agora olhava diretamente em sua direção.Os olhos centrados, a expressão estranhamente séria, denotavam que ela estava em alerta, provavelmente havia aprendido com seu guardião durante o tempo que estavam juntos.Ele a observou quase surpreso, parecia que ela o via, que olhava através dele.Apesar disso ela não se mexeu, não podia enxergá-lo, mas Sesshoumaru tinha certeza que ela sabia que havia algo ali e que ia averiguar para descobrir, com certeza sua curiosidade e determinação não haviam mudado.Por causa disso ele foi embora, tão rapidamente quanto havia chegado, as folhas no local rodopiavam e ao se aproximar Rin sentiu um estranho vento circular passar por ela, havia algo muito estranho naquilo, na verdade, algo muito familiar.

Sesshoumaru passou velozmente por Jaken, mas depois diminui a velocidade e retomou os passos lentos e tranqüilos.O servo correu para alcançá-lo enquanto Sesshoumaru se questionava por ter ido embora.Parecia um fraco medroso fugindo, era desprezível a forma como havia partido, devia ter ficado e a encarado, o que havia demais nisso para o incomodar afinal?Ele definitivamente não gostava quando sentia-se perturbado.Manter-se com uma constante expressão ilegível era crucial para que nenhum yokai pudesse adivinhar o que ele pensava ou pretendia fazer e mudanças nesse aspecto, sem dúvida não o agradavam.

Rin voltou para o vilarejo enquanto várias crianças a rodeavam com uma alegre ciranda, cantando e brincando, ou então lhe puxando a roupa e pedindo colo.Ela tinha um enorme jeito com as pequenas humanas, talvez ela ainda fosse uma delas.Não pelo tamanho, mas pelo coração e sorriso, se ela pudesse teria permanecido uma eterna criança sem responsabilidades ou receios, era incrível como ainda adorava cantar, colher flores e correr alegremente pelos campos, provavelmente nunca fosse mudar essas suas características.Ela seria sempre uma eterna criança, de coração bondoso e sorriso cativante.Entrando dentro da humilde cabana deixou a cesta em cima de uma bancada enquanto as crianças se empoleiravam na janela para vê-la realizar uma de suas tarefas diárias.Além de querida, ela era um grande exemplo para todos, principalmente para as jovens moças e para as crianças.Os homens mais velhos olhavam-na com carinho e até certa paternidade, mas os mais ousados e os mais jovens com desejo e obsessão.Não havia ninguém que não conhecesse a garota encontrada sozinha em uma estrada do outro lado das montanhas quando os aldeões migravam à procura de um lugar para morar.Ela disse que sua vila havia sido atacada por lobos e que ninguém havia sobrevivido.De fato, tal afirmação era verdadeira, Rin não gostava de mentir.O que ela não havia dito é que isso havia acontecido há muitos anos antes e não na noite anterior, nunca revelara a ninguém sobre o grande Lord das terras do oeste, que havia lhe devolvido a vida e ficado com ela durante muito tempo antes de finalmente, ela retomar uma vida entre humanos.Absolutamente ninguém sabia disso, nem os que haviam-na encontrado e nem o jovem Mitzu, um rapaz alegre como ela e grande amigo seu desde que haviam se conhecido.Algumas moças o disputavam, mas ele só tinha olhos para Rin e a cortejava já fazia alguns meses.

- Mitzu eu sei que está aí, pare de bisbilhotar!- disse Rin tentando enxergar atrás da pilha de crianças.

- Maldição, Rin!Desde pequena você sempre me acha, até mesmo nas brincadeiras de pique-esconde, como consegue?

- Ah, isso é um segredo! Agora venha aqui e me ajude, já que você veio mesmo...Me dá uma mão com essas ervas.

Ele sorriu e dando a volta entrou pela outra janela.

- Que mania que você tem de entrar pela janela...A porta serve pra quê?

- Rin não seja tão durona, você sabe que é um hábito que eu nunca vou deixar de ter, além do mais me deixa mais confiante, eu tenho mais certeza que faço parte da sua vida se eu entrar pela janela, mostra que eu tenho intimidade e que eu sou importante.

- Você não precisa disso pra ser importante, você sabe que é o meu melhor amigo...

- Eu sei, obrigado por ser sempre tão boa comigo.

- Amigos servem pra isso, agora vamos começar a separar os tipos de ervas que eu trouxe, temos muita coisa pra fazer antes de amanhã.

Mitzu abaixou os olhos disfarçadamente, talvez ela nunca deixasse de o ver apenas como um amigo querido.Ela sabia muito bem que ele tinha planos para os dois, que assim que tivesse uma casa só para ele, ia pedi-la em casamento então porque ela sempre tentava deixar claro que seu carinho era apenas fraternal?Dando um longo suspiro afastou uma mecha dos olhos e prontamente começou a ajudá-la enquanto os dois conversavam sobre a festa do fogo, a comemoração mais alegre do verão.Uma noite em que todos celebravam o dia em que eles haviam chegado na nova terra e reconstruído suas vidas longe de um local de muitas ameaças.Naquele lugar a vila parecia protegida, não tinham problemas com yokais e por causa disso a chamavam de abençoada.

- Sssssssenhorrrr Sessssshoumaru... Parece que esssstaissss muito nervoso...

- Jaken vá colher alguma coisa para acender uma fogueira e me deixe sozinho.

- Massss sssssenhorrrr...

Sesshoumaru olhou com certa voracidade para o pequeno yokai verde que rapidamente correu para cumprir sua missão entendendo bem que o mestre não queria conversa.

Rin...- deixou escapar enquanto olhava para as estrelas que ela tanto apreciava em dias de céu aberto com aquele.

Ela estava muito mudada, mas era incrível como ele ainda sentia que estava ligado a ela de alguma forma.O pior era que ela com certeza estava com os humanos que ele pretendia eliminar.As terras de seu pai tinham que ficar livres de qualquer tipo de habitante indesejado e isso a incluía. Os humanos não eram tão previsíveis, se levavam muito pelos sentimentos e a razão praticamente não existia, era difícil até mesmo para alguém poderoso como ele prever o que poderia acontecer se ele aparecesse para eles ou mesmo apenas para Rin.De qualquer modo, teria que arranjar um modo de resolver tudo, provavelmente teria que falar com a humana de cabelos negros e esse pensamento o perturbava.Sim, apareceria para ela, talvez Rin pudesse convencer todos a saírem de lá sem que ele se desse o trabalho de sujar aquele solo honrado de sangue impuro, mas talvez ela não o quisesse por perto e se recusasse a fazer qualquer coisa, então teria que matar e isso incluiria a mulher que um dia fora sua humana protegida.

**Até a próxima parte....**


	3. o encontro

**Olá, espero que vcs gostem da continuação, eu confesso q eu estou satisfeita com essa parte...**

Sesshoumaru levantou da árvore que lhe servia de encosto durante várias horas.Fazia 3 dias desde que reencontrara Rin e agora ele apenas esperava com certa impaciência, o momento certo para aparecer diante dela.Se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião, teria agido rapidamente quase em um instinto animal, mas aquilo requereria cuidados porque mesmo querendo acabar com todos os reles mortais da região, não queria arriscar-se em machucar a pequena humana que lhe fora uma companhia durante um período difícil de sua existência.

Possessão-pensava ele sempre que se questionava por agir daquela maneira.Só poderia ser isso, mesmo porque essa é uma característica comum entre yokais poderosos em relação a tudo que lhes rodeiam.Pra ele, Rin era algo indecifrável...Cheia de sorrisos, alegria e amor mesmo nos dias mais nublados e mesmo sem um membro sequer da família perto de uma criatura mortal como ela, frágil e pequena, podia ser tão forte e perseverante?Com certeza o yokai de cabelos prateados nunca havia encontrado ninguém assim em todas as décadas e poucos séculos que vivera até aquele momento.Rin nunca o questionara por ser de uma índole e raça diferente da dela e mesmo sem querer havia o transformado em alguém...Melhor?Desde que a conhecera deixara de matar humanos, simplesmente os evitava quando estavam em seu caminho.Agora, depois do tempo que estivera longe dela, pensava em acabar com a rotina e acabar com os mortais intrusos, então mais uma vez ela aparecera para atravessar o seu caminho e ser uma barreira invisível para impedi-lo. Coincidência?Talvez fosse, mas mesmo não tendo certeza do que aconteceria ele estava disposto a seguir em frente e eliminar qualquer um que lhe desviasse de seu objetivo e isso a incluiria se essa fosse a posição da humana perante ele.

Depois de caminhar por alguns minutos chegou no centro da floresta, podia sentir o cheiro inconfundível dela, com um pouco mais de atenção, podia até ouvir seus passos.Ela estava indo em sua direção, precisava apenas esperá-la, logo estariam frente-a frente.

Rin abriu caminho entre um galho com espinhos cuidadosamente e dando mais alguns passos deixou a vasilha pesada de água cair no chão.Seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes e mesmo tentando pronunciar algum som não conseguiu abrir a boca.As pernas tremeram involuntariamente enquanto a respiração ficava um pouco mais ofegante.Depois de tanto anos, ele estava lá, na sua frente, como em seus sonhos irreais.Talvez o calor tivesse a afetado e aquilo fosse apenas uma miragem.As mãos tiraram o lenço branco da cabeça enquanto ela movia os pés para sair do lugar:

- Se...Senhor Sesshoumaru... É você!- disse aumentando o tom da voz em cada sílaba.

Sesshoumaru permanecia em silêncio, sem demonstrar qualquer reação.

Ela correu até ele, mas parou antes de ficar muito próxima:

- O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

- Essas terras são minhas-falou quase sarcasticamente.

- Su...Suas?

- É Rin...São minhas e é por isso que eu resolvi falar com você.

- Então não foi coincidência?

- Não.

- O que queres?

- Quero que você fale para os humanos da sua vila que eu ordeno que eles saiam daqui.

- Mas...Mas como?Eles não têm para onde ir!Aqui é o único lugar em que eles tem comida, água e proteção suficiente.

- Isso não me interessa, eu quero que eles saiam.

- Não!- gritou ela dando alguns passos para trás com uma expressão indignada.

- Como disse?- perguntou ele estreitando levemente os olhos por causa de tal reação da garota.

- Não posso fazer isso com eles, não há outro lugar e eles...Me acolheram quando eu precisei!Eu sou muito grata ao senhor por tudo Sesshoumaru-sama, mas não posso fazer isso que me pedes!

Ele olhou ferozmente para ela, como ela podia ousar desafiá-lo?Ela não havia entendido?Aquilo não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

- A minha única outra opção é matar todos da vila.- falou tentando conter a porcentagem de ira que se formava dentro dele.

- Eu não vou permitir isso, quando nós chegamos, esse lugar era um nada, agora ele nos pertence!- disse tentando controlar o tom de voz.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo adiante observando Rin olhar para ele decididamente.

- Como você pode me desafiar e me responder assim?Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você, devia tê-la deixado partir para o outro mundo e servir de alimento para os animais da floresta!

- Se o senhor pensa assim, porque não acaba com a minha miserável vida aqui e agora, eu sou um obstáculo para você...Faça comigo o que você faria com qualquer um que fosse uma perda de tempo para o senhor.

Sesshoumaru tirou a espada da bainha quase em um reflexo de seus instintos.A ponta da espada afundou levemente na pele macia do pescoço de um mover do punho e faria um furo atravessando seu crânio.Ela permanecia com a mesma expressão, talvez tivesse sido por influência dele que tivera aprendido a não demonstrar seus sentimentos em momentos cruciais.Obviamente estava nervosa, mas não demonstrava isso e apesar de ser uma situação crítica, ela simplesmente não conseguia ter medo dele.Ele olhava com mais concentração para o rosto dela, a mão mexeu milímetros e a ponta fez um leve corte surpeficial na lateral do pescoço dela.A garota fechou os olhos, mas sem contraí-los em sinal de um rugido que lembrava ao de um cachorro Sesshoumaru tirou a espada de perto dela.Rin abriu os olhos e passando o pano branco que ainda segurava firmemente nas mãos, limpou as gotas de sangue que começavam a escorrer.Sesshoumaru voltou a encará-la:

- Porque você sente tanto carinho por eles?A maior parte dos anos você passou comigo.Eu, de uma forma ou de outra, substituí sua família mortal, comigo você poderia ser muito mais que isso Rin.

- Poderia senhor Sesshoumaru, mas foi o senhor mesmo que me negou sua companhia.Você não quis o meu carinho, amor e dedicação e eles...Eles aceitaram de bom grado tudo que eu tinha a oferecer.

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar do dela.Pela primeira vez desde que o ar entrara em seus pulmões, ele evitou olhar para alguém.

- Me mate senhor Sesshoumaru, essa é a sua chance, eu não vou mudar de opinião, não vou abandoná-los.Se você quiser eu dou a minha vida pela deles.

Rin abriu os braços deixando a cabeça tombar para trás, aceitaria ir para o outro mundo de bom grado se pudesse salvar a vida de inocentes.Em sua cabeça passaram imagens como a de Mitzu e das crianças de sua vila brincando.Uma rajada de vento balançou seus cabelos e ela abriu os olhos quase com receio.Sesshoumaru havia sumido, sem palavra alguma, sem reação nenhuma, apenas havia partido.

Rin abaixou os braços devagar enquanto a preocupação começava a atormentar seu coração, ele não era de desistir das coisas, por sorte não a havia matado, mas com certeza não aconteceria o mesmo com os humanos que lhe eram tão queridos.De volta para a vila, pensou em conversar com alguém á respeito, mas depois percebeu que espalharia o terror se tal coisa acontecesse, por isso não falou nada com ninguém e apenas deitou e dormiu para tentar aliviar o peso que a machucava por dentro.

Na manhã seguinte Sesshoumaru ainda permanecia acordado e imerso em pensamentos.Ao fundo podia ouvir a voz irritante de Jaken, mas ele na verdade não tinha idéia do que o yokai verde falava e muito menos lhe interessava.

Levantou deixando Jaken com seus murmúrios e foi até o córrego não muito longe dali.Depois de lavar o rosto, observou a própria imagem refletida.Parecia o mesmo de antes, então porque sentia que estava mudado?Mudanças internas? sentimentos?Não, aquilo não eram coisas de taiyokais como ele, estava apenas um pouco impressionado com os acontecimentos do dia anterior.Nunca imaginaria que Rin pudesse ser tão decidida daquela maneira e muito menos que ele pudesse ser capaz de recuar.

Botando a mão na espada, a tirou observando seus olhos âmbar refletidos.Virou a espada de um lado para o outro observando a luz do sol ser refletida até a visão se focalizar na ponta da espada, preenchida com quase invisíveis gotas de sangue.Sangue de Rin.A razão lhe dizia que a espada deveria estar coberta de sangue da humana, mas algum outro fator lhe dizia que a espada deveria estar totalmente limpa e o culpava por ter sido capaz de provocar um arranhão nela.

- O que você tem de tão especial Rin?– pensou antes de observar uma outra imagem não muito distante de si refletida na mesma água corrente.

Ele levantou calmamente, sem medo ou curiosidade.Os olhos permaneciam os mesmos como se a imagem refletida neles não mudassem.Respirou quase com tédio enquanto o rosto voltava-se para a figura de um homem de cabelos castanhos e despenteados.Homem não, um garoto que apesar da expressão aparentemente séria, não era nada para Sesshoumaru além de um simples verme que ele esmagaria com um dedo.

- Quem é você?- perguntou o estranho com o rosto retraído.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas virou o corpo totalmente observando a mão do garoto segurar a espada firmemente na bainha.

- Anda, responda, quem é você e o que faz nessas terras?Você está numa parte que pertence aos camponeses da vila e estrangeiros não são bem vindos.

- É morador da vila então...- continuou sem mexer mais nada além dos lábios finos.

- Meu nome é Mitzu e eu sou o responsável pela segurança dessa área.Eu quero que você vá em paz, apenas deixe esse lugar, está bem?

Sesshoumaru olhava fixamente para os olhos do garoto.Ele podia ver o medo, a expectativa, a ansiedade, o suspense que aflorava dentro dele.O humano já tinha percebido que ele não era qualquer um e que muito provavelmente seu fim estaria próximo.

- Quem você pensa que eu sou, humano?- falou rispidamente

- Um ....yokai?- perguntou Mitzu quase sem fôlego.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo para frente, a expressão parecia estranhamente irônica apesar dos olhos permanecerem sem sentimento algum.

- Pra você basta dizer que eu sou...A morte.- respondeu antes de sua imagem desaparecer e reaparecer em um piscar de olhos.

Em uma velocidade surpreendente Mitzu encontrou-se com os pés fora do chão, a mão do agressor segurava seu pescoço fazendo-o sentir os olhos lacrimejarem e o sangue colorir as bochechas.Rin não estava muito longe e viu quando Sesshoumaru levantou seu amigo como se fosse um boneco de pano.O desespero tomou conta de seu coração, o pobre Mitzu não tivera tempo nem de gritar e muito provavelmente estaria morto antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, mas mesmo assim ela não permaneceu imóvel:

- Sesshoumaru!!!!!- gritou Rin largando a cesta de flores e correndo até a beira do rio.- Senhor Sesshoumaru, por favor largue-o, não o mate...

Sesshoumaru não deixou de olhar fixamente para a expressão de dor do garoto, mas ele conseguia captar qualquer movimento que emergia de Rin e isso incluía sua expressão angustiada.A mão fechou-se um pouco mais quase involuntariamente pelo simples fato de ser essa a sua habitual reação.

- Não!!!- gritou ela agora puxando o braço de Sesshoumaru inutilmente como se fosse capaz de com sua própria força evitar a morte do amigo.

Mitzu agora estava vermelho passando para uma coloração mais escura.Sesshoumaru podia sentir que a vida lhe escaparia pela boca em alguns segundos.Rin deixou uma lágrima cair.Sesshoumaru abriu a mão deixando o corpo cair fragilmente.Mitzu tombou desacordado.

- Mitzu!Mitzu fale comigo por favor....Mitzu!- gritou Rin levantando a cabeça do garoto e tentando ouvir um mísero suspiro.

-Ele vai sobreviver, está apenas desacordado-disse o taiyokai virando-se e andando lentamente.

-Obrigada Sesshoumaru por...Poupar a vida dele.

-Não agradeça Rin, eu ainda não mudei de idéia.

- O que posso fazer para impedi-lo?Seria eu capaz de tal coisa?- gritou Rin correndo um pouco e parando logo atrás de Sesshoumaru.

- Conversamos depois Rin.Depois...

-Depois quando?Onde posso encontrá-lo?

- Eu encontro você...- dizendo isso desapareceu entre a folhagem deixando para trás apenas o silêncio e milhares de perguntas sem respostas

-Sesshoumaru...- disse Rin entre soluços ajoelhando entre o mato e deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

**Deixem reviews e até sugestões, ok?Valew por acompanharem a minha primeira fic que naum é oneshot!Bjaum...até a próxima!**


	4. a escolha

**Gente eu tow escrevendo duas outras fics além dessa, então me perdoem por demorar a escrever, está bem?Esse vai ser o último capítulo, se eu estender mais acho que vai ficar meio cansativo pra mim e até pra vocês.Espero que vocês gostem porque eu escrevi essa parte de uma vez, então não sei se está bom para os dedicados e exigentes fãs desse casal...Bom, BOA LEITURA!**

Quando Sesshoumaru desapareceu Rin ficou ainda um tempo ajoelhada na terra deixando as lágrimas rolarem.Sempre sonhara na volta do taiyokai, mas aquilo não estava sendo como em seus sonhos, estava, aliás, muito longe disso e ela só queria não precisar decidir entre ele, sua aldeia e até sua própria vida.Mitzu acordou alguns minutos depois e ela foi ver como ele estava, seu pescoço estava muito vermelho e com algumas marcas de garra, mas fora isso e a falta de fôlego, ele estava bem.Rin voltou para a aldeia com Mitzu apoiado em seu ombro, ele ainda estava meio confuso sobre o que havia realmente acontecido e ela não menos que ele.

- Você conhecia aquele yokai?- perguntou o garoto fazendo-a levar um susto pela repentina pergunta.

- um yokai?Não, não...Da onde você tirou essa idéia?- falou tentando disfarçar o nervosismo

- Você definitivamente não sabe mentir Rin.Você não consegue, muito menos pra mim que te conheço tão bem.Você o chamou pelo nome, eu podia estar muito mal, mas ainda não estava desacordado, ouvi muito bem...Vai, fala logo, como o conheceu?

Ela o fez se sentar em uma pedra e contou toda sua história desde o começo quando ela o encontrara ferido.Ele parecia surpreso, mais que isso, estava chocado por saber que Rin tão nova já havia participado e presenciado tantas coisas perigosas.Mais estranho que isso era o fato do Taiyokai ter uma certa afeição por uma humana, desde que nascera Mitzu só havia ouvido histórias onde os yokais matam, ferem, usam, comem humanos arrasando vilas e famílias, no entanto, apesar de não gostar de humanos, aquele estranho yokai respeitava Rin e nunca havia lhe feito nada que pudesse provar-lhe o contrário.

- Você o ama, não ama Rin?- perguntou Mitzu fazendo-a se assustar de novo.

Rin abaixou a cabeça, incerta sobre seus próprios sentimentos, mas a verdade é que apesar de tudo nunca deixara de amá-lo.Suas bochechas coraram e levantando o rosto cheio de amor e brilho, ela confirmou que sim.

- Me ajude a voltar para a vila.- disse Mitzu com a expressão séria.

- Por favor não conte a ninguém sobre isso.- pediu a garota segurando suas mãos.

- A nossa vila está em perigo, nós temos que fazer algo.

-Não!Eu tenho certeza que ele vai voltar então eu vou conversar com ele e talvez...

- Acorda dos seus sonhos Rin!Ele talvez possa sentir algo por você, mas ainda assim ele é um yokai que odeia humanos, ele pode poupar você, mas e todos os outros?

- Ele...Ele pode poupá-los se eu pedir talvez...

- Não, isso é pouco provável, não adianta...As coisas vão ter que ser do nosso jeito, não posso arriscar a vida de todos os que eu amo Rin.O meu amor por você é sincero, mas o pela minha família e amigos também é e eu não vou deixar você botá-los em perigo por pura inocência...

- Me dê um tempo pelo menos, para que eu o encontre mais uma vez...

Mitzu desviou o olhar, estava com raiva, muito triste e decepcionado, mas ainda assim ele tinha que dar uma chance para ela, afinal sempre confiaram um no outro, não poderia mudar agora:

- Está bem...Dois dias, se em dois dias essa situação não for resolvida eu vou falar com todos e nós vamos juntos achar uma solução.

- Obrigada, eu prometo que eu farei tudo que for possível para achar o melhor jeito de sair dessa situação.

- Eu acredito Rin, senão não lhe daria essa oportunidade.

Ela o abraçou.

- Vamos voltar logo, eles já devem estar preocupados.- disse Mitzu enquanto Rin o largava e limpava os olhos.

Sesshoumaru perambulava pela floresta, sem rumo, sem ter nada fisicamente habitando sua mente, apenas um estranho sentimento atormentando-lhe.No fundo ele sabia que Rin não desistiria, sempre soubera que ela era forte, decidida e convicta em seus atos.Ela provara isso quando Jaken havia ficado doente e ela arriscara a sua vida para curá-lo, agora mais uma vez ela provava que era corajosa e que se importava muito com todos, sendo humanos ou yokais.

- O quão longe você pode ir , Rin?- perguntou o taiyokai para si mesmo

- O que disse Ssssenhorrr?

- Nada, Jaken...Não disse nada.

No dia seguinte Rin estava apreensiva, logo o prazo que tinha ia terminar e ela não tinha nenhum sinal de Sesshoumaru.O pior é que Mitzu também estava ficando nervoso, na opinião dele, o yokai ia atacar sem aviso.Rin ainda tinha esperanças, mesmo que fossem poucas, ela tentava se prender á elas com unhas e dentes, enquanto acreditasse que poderia fazer algo, nada era impossível.Depois de observar a movimentação da vila e respirar fundo, resolveu ir até a floresta, era o melhor lugar para ele poder encontrá-la e ainda estariam longe de todas as pessoas dali.Ela se dirigiu até a mata densa, mas antes que ela pudesse sair da vista de todos os aldeões, um vulto passou por ela indo se posicionar em cima de uma carroça vazia.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru!- gritou enquanto os aldeões começavam a se aproximar sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- O que... O senhor...Está fazendo aqui?

- Eu disse que a procuraria...

- Mas, aqui...

- Não importa o lugar, eu vim e você sabe o motivo.

- Sei, mas por favor não machuque ninguém, vamos resolver isso só que só eu e você...

- O que eu vou falar, podem todos ouvir, eu não me importo.Eu resolvi aceitar a sua proposta.

- Minha proposta?

- A sua vida, pela deles...

- O quê?Você realmente quer que eu...Que eu me sacrifique pela vida dos aldeões?

- Se você os ama, não se importará em fazer essa troca.Se você aceitar, eles vivem, se você se negar eu te permito vir comigo, mas eles morrem...

- pode me pedir isso?

- Você é que sugeriu,não lembra?Mas afinal você aceita ou não?

- Rin, você não precisa fazer isso!- gritou Mitzu enquanto alguns outros garotos tentavam segurá-lo.

- Não Mitzu, eu não preciso, mas eu vou fazer.Eu aceito.

Sesshouamru permanecia da mesma forma, sem piscar ou demonstrar o que lhe passava pela cabeça, apenas a observando.Todos estavam muito assustados e demoraram a entender o significado daquilo tudo.Rin o acompanhou por um longo caminho e para irritação do taiyokai vários aldeões também, inclusive Mitzu.Caminharam durante um certo período de tempo até encontrarem Jaken que os acompanhou de perto.As crianças que não entendiam direito o que estava acontecendo se divertiam com o yokai verde chamando-o de anãozinho e tentando puxar seu bastão.Enquanto isso Rin estava apreensiva, talvez mais decepcionada do que realmente com medo ou ansiosa, nunca poderia imaginar que ele pudesse propor isso, apesar de ter sido uma atitude sua.Ela sempre havia confiado nele e agora apenas tentava se conformar com o que ia fazer, ela não recuaria.

- Pule.- disse o taiyokai seriamente.

Rin olhou para um precipício, era tão fundo que ela não conseguia enxergar o chão.Um arrepio de terror percorreu-lhe o corpo, ela olhou com certa esperança para Sesshoumaru, mas ele permanecia sem sentimento algum em sua feição.Depois olhou para Mitzu que se parecia aterrorizado demais para olhar para ela.Os aldeões estavam inquietos e divididos á respeito do que seria o certo.Dando um passo a frente tentou olhar para baixo, mas isso a deixava tonta, por isso respirou fundo e fechando os olhos, pulou.O corpo foi caindo livremente, o coração parecia bater em sua boca, se tivesse sorte morreria antes de bater no chão.O vento passava velozmente por ela, deixando-a com certo frio, talvez não fosse o vento, talvez fosse a morte indo roubar-lhe o fio de vida que ainda a ligava ao mundo.Sua cabeça pareceu rodopiar distantemente e ela perdeu a consciência antes que pudesse observar o final de sua queda.

Quando Rin pulou um grito abafado vindo das pessoas soou com certo pavor.Mitzu caiu no chão sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, uma jovem ajudou a levantá-lo enquanto as crianças que haviam presenciado a cena choravam abertamente.Sesshoumaru olhou para baixo, ainda podia ver o corpo de Rin quase desaparecendo na escuridão.

- Porque você fez isso Rin?Eu tinha esperança de que você não se deixaria abalar pelos seus sentimentos...

Seu corpo transformou-se em uma imensa bola de luz que rapidamente voou com o auxilio da gravidade.Em poucos segundos ele a alcançou segurando-a fortemente entre seu braço na segurança de seu corpo.Sesshoumaru voltou a subir depositando-a sobre a terra enquanto todos olhavam sem entender o que acontecia.Ele havia a salvado?Será que Rin realmente estava viva ou havia morrido durante a queda?

Pouco tempo depois Rin abriu os olhos dando um forte suspiro, como se ainda estivesse caindo.Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru ainda deitada, mas depois levantou tão confusa quanto todos ali.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru...você me pegou.....Por quê fez isso?Não era isso que você queria, que eu morresse?

- Não, não era isso que eu queria.Eu queria que você desistisse e não pulasse e que assim condenasse o seu povo a ser castigado por mim, mas você é corajosa demais para isso...

- Então não vai mais expulsá-los?

- Não, eu não vou.

- Obrigada-ela sussurrou.

- Será que você teria tido esse mesmo amor se fosse eu que estivesse condenado?- perguntou Sesshoumaru com a voz levemente mudada, menos confiante talvez.

- Teria.- ela disse desviando os olhos.

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto da garota com a mão fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Você é muito perseverante para uma humana, não vou mais importuná-la.Eu te permito viver em paz nessas terras.

- Senhor, eu...

Ele se inclinou sobre ela deixando os braços a acolherem.Rin piscou algumas vezes, ele estava lhe abraçando?Um grande conforto tomou conta dela, mas antes que pudesse voltar a abrir a boca, ele desapareceu deixando apenas um vento circular e um som solto ao vento que dizia: adeus...

Nos dias que se passaram todos bebiam, comiam e se divertiam com festas realizadas quase todos os dias.Desde que Sesshoumaru havia ido embora havia festas como comemoração pela nova oportunidade de viver em paz naquele lugar.Rin ao contrário estava abatida com a ausência dele e não conseguia disfarçar.

- Posso entrar-perguntou Mitzu entrando na cabana onde Rin morava

- Claro.- disse Rin seriamente.

- Você está tão abatida Rin, não há nada que eu poderia...

- Não....- disse o interrompendo

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.- confirmou segurando em sua mão para não parecer que estava chateada ou distante dele.

- Esta bem então, eu vim aqui para ver como você estava, mas também para dizer que eu...Eu vou me casar.

Ela olhou surpresa para ele.

- casar?- perguntou incrédula.

- É, eu percebi que eu nunca conseguiria fazer você me amar e muito menos fazer nós dois sermos felizes, então eu aceitei os conselhos do meu pai e vou me casar com a filha do chefe da tribo.Ela é uma garota muito bonita, amável e sempre mostrou ter um grande afeto por mim, acho que nós podemos ser felizes juntos...

Rin lhe deu um abraço apertado sem largar sua mão.

-Pode parecer que não, mas eu estou muito feliz por você Mitzu, só espero que você não deixe de ser meu amigo...

- Não, isso nunca vai acontecer.O seu lugar no meu coração estará sempre guardado, você é a minha melhor amiga Rin, isso não vai mudar.

- Obrigada, que bom que você percebeu que eu te quero como a um irmão.- comentou ela

- E é assim que eu também vou te ver agora.Meus sentimentos por você não desapareceram, mas eu já percebo que o meu amor por você pode ser de outra forma.

- Daqui a alguns anos você vai ser o líder dessa aldeia e tenho certeza que irá conduzi-la com sabedoria.

- Acha mesmo?- perguntou Mitzu olhando para o rosto dela.

-Não acho, tenho certeza.

Ele sorriu prometendo-lhe que faria de tudo para vê-la sorrindo novamente.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa para te ver bem, o que quer que eu faça?

- Você não pode fazer nada Mitzu...Me deixe um pouco sozinha...Só isso.

Mitzu saiu da tenda com a certeza de que podia fazer mais do que deixá-la solitária em um canto e tomou uma decisão importante.

Naquela noite Rin vagou pela aldeia observando as pessoas que viviam alegremente.Ela as tinha salvado sem precisar morrer para isso, mas de nada adiantava porque era como se ela morresse por dentro, a cada hora, cada dia desde aquela tarde.Talvez tivesse sido melhor morrer pensou por um instante, mas depois reuniu forças para dizer para si mesmo que ela prosseguiria, já havia perdido muita coisa na vida, não seria agora que se deixaria abater.Caminhando afastou-se um pouco das risadas da festa e foi observar o outro lado onde havia uma fogueira.Rin olhou atenta para ela que ardia intensamente cada vez mais alta e forte, talvez ela fosse como aquele fogo ardente que apesar do vento e do frio, mantinha-se firme.A tristeza dos dias anteriores pareciam tê-la feito se tornar cada vez mais forte, mesmo depois de tudo seria como a fogueira, crescendo e mantendo-se mais viva.Apesar da magoa, da saudade de Sesshoumaru e dos ferimentos, ela não se arrependia de ter feito tudo o que havia feito.Talvez fosse melhor não ficar com ele.Quem ela amava era de outra raça, de outra conduta, era imortal, poderoso...O que uma simples humana poderia representar para alguém assim?

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto, ela ainda se sentia aquecida pelo abraço que haviam trocado, nunca esqueceria dele, seu guardião, seu yokai de olhos âmbar, seu amado...Pela primeira vez ele havia demonstrado um pouco de carinho para com ela, só que havia sido também a última e ela tentava se convencer disso.A dor era mais forte que a da primeira vez que haviam se separado, mas ela teria que continuar a vida, a vila queria vê-la novamente sorrir e ela realmente queria fazer isso, talvez precisasse apenas de tempo para se recuperar de tantos acontecimentos.Ao longe uma música doce tocava, pareciam flautas e alaúdes. Rin moveu o corpo quase involuntariamente no ritmo da música, o vestido balançou de um lado para o outro junto com os cabelos negros.Dançando poderia esquecer um pouco dos apelos de seu coração, que ansiavam pelo taiyokai que com certeza não voltaria para buscá-la.As mãos em um misto de delicadeza e comando conduziram o quadril e as pernas a balançarem acompanhando as chamas que pareciam dançar junto dela.

Rin fechou os olhos e dançou como não fazia há muito tempo deixando a mente flutuar para onde poderia encontrar felicidade, ela esqueceu-se do mundo em volta de si e apenas concentrou-se em relaxar o corpo, a mente e a alma.Ela girou deixando os braços levemente abertos e o vestido ondulando no ar.As pernas diminuindo a velocidade fizeram-na ficar na ponta dos pés até serem completamente parados por braços que a prenderam pela cintura e a fizeram abrir os olhos em um susto sem fôlego.A cabeça ainda desnorteada pelos giros, a fez ficar sem ação por alguns segundos, mas só até que a visão se estabilizasse reconhecendo aqueles olhos, nariz e boca a sua frente.

- Você voltou...- sussurrou Rin sentindo os olhos voltarem a se inundar de gotas salgadas e pesadas.

- Eu voltei Rin, para buscá-la.

- Um sorriso tímido surgiu no rosto reluzente dela.

- Veio me buscar?

- Eu nunca a abandonaria Rin, desde que você voltou à vida eu tive certeza que não haveria lugar no mundo pra você melhor do que ao meu lado.O seu amigo me procurou, eu não estava muito longe daqui, simplesmente não conseguia me distanciar.Eu vou ser sincero, quis matá-lo, mas depois eu percebi que ele estava certo, que meu dever era procurá-la, não conseguiria seguir sem te ter ao meu lado, os anos longe de você foram torturantes...

- Senhor Sesshoumaru eu...

- Sesshoumaru.- corrigiu ele

Ela corou levemente, aquilo era muito estranho para ela, que audácia chamá-lo assim.

Por certo a cabeça de alguém que o chamasse assim rolaria no chão e ela, justo ela, uma humana sem posses ou poder, teria a honra de chamá-lo assim.

- Sesshoumaru eu...-continuou ela –...Eu sou digna de partir e ser sua companhia?

- Você é digna de partir, e ser não só minha companhia, mas também minha esposa.

A música ao fundo contrariava o silêncio dos dois que seria completa se não fosse pelas batidas de seus corações e pelo assopro de suas respirações.Os braços dela abandonaram o ar e precipitaram-se por cima dos braços e tronco de Sesshoumaru.A mão direita acariciou a face do taiyokai para depois se enroscar em seus cabelos prateados.Ele fechou os olhos e apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Rin sentiu o perfume e calor do pescoço dela.

- Eu compreendi qual era a intenção de meu pai quando me deixou a espada que traz vida e não morte e agradeço a ele por isso porque essa espada me trouxe você.

- Sesshoumaru eu estou muito feliz.

- Eu também estou Rin, acho que você tem esse poder, de fazer as coisas se tornarem mais alegres.

- Verdade?- perguntou ela levantando o rosto dele e olhando fundo em seus olhos dourados que refletiam a luz das chamas da fogueira.

- Verdade – disse com o rosto mais sereno que ela já vira.Ao contrário do normal seus olhos estavam cheios de ternura e carinho.As sobrancelhas inclinadas demonstraram uma expressão dócil que Rin só lembrava ter visto em rostosde pessoas contentes, mas afinal,como ele podia ser tão belo?

Ela passou a mão no rosto alvo dele tentando gravar sua imagem no mais fundo de seu peito.Os lábios finos dele levemente entreabertos e irresistíveis, os olhos brilhantes, a franja lhe cobrindo parcialmente a testa e principalmente aquela proximidade de seus corpos, tão complementares e em sintonia como a canção que ouviam.

- Eu te amo- sussurou ela, sem medo de revelar pela segunda vez seus sentimentos.

Os lábios dele esticaram lentamente – seria um sorriso?Sesshoumaru não respondeu, seus olhos falavam por ele e tirando algo de dentro da vestimenta ofereceu a ela.

Sua mão grande de garras compridas abriu docilmente revelando uma pequena flor, a flor que ela tanto amava e que sempre dava a ele.

- Pra você...- disse botando nos cabelos dela

Mais uma vez ela sorriu e então o abraçou.As mãos dele subiram por suas costas e seguraram seu rosto carinhosamente puxando-a cada vez para mais perto.As bocas se encontraram e quando o beijo tornou-se mais intenso, os lábios estavam tão unidos quanto as almas e corpos dos dois amantes que se fundiram naquela noite.Talvez não na forma material de se pensar ,mas pelo menos seria uma verdade em suas mentes e na eternidade de seus sentimentos.

**E então é o FIM...Espero que tenham gostado de ler, assim como eu gostei de escrever, mandem reviews porque eu tow meio insegura quanto a essa conclusão.**

**BIG abraçu e até uma outra fic, quem sabe?Se vcs quiserem ler minha mais recente fic é só procurar na parte dos cavaleiros do Zodíaco, muitas pessoas tão comentando e acho que tah muito interessante...**

**Maiah**


End file.
